Argent Dawn
This article is about The Argent Dawn faction. For the realm/server, see Server:Argent Dawn The Argent Dawn is an organization focused on protecting Azeroth from the threat of the Scourge. Strongholds of the Argent Dawn can be found in the Eastern and Western Plaguelands. Reputation with the Argent Dawn can be used to purchase various profession recipies, misc. consumables and to mitigate the cost of attunement to Naxxramas. =History= After the death of the Scarlet Highlord Morgraine, the corruption of the Scarlet Crusade became apparent to some of its members, who subsequently left the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade and established the Argent Dawn to protect Azeroth from the threat of the Scourge without the blind zealotry present in the Scarlet Crusade. =Presence in Azeroth= right|thumb|A knight of the Argent Dawn Argent Dawn has outposts at various locations throughout Azeroth, including: * Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands is Argent Dawn's neutral quest hub for the Eastern Plaguelands. Representatives from Brotherhood of the Light and the Scarlet Crusade are also present at the chapel. ** Betina Bigglezink ** Caretaker Alen ** Carlin Redpath ** Leonid Barthalomew the Revered ** Lord Maxwell Tyrosus ** Quartermaster Miranda Breechlock ** Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff * Chillwind Point in Western Plaguelands serves as alliance-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. ** Argent Quartermaster Lightspark ** Argent Officer Pureheart * Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades serves as horde-only quest hub for the Western Plaguelands. ** Argent Quartermaster Hasana ** Argent Officer Garush * Darnassus in Teldrassil, mostly centered around Blackfathom Deeps quests. ** Argent Guard Manados ** Dawnwatcher Selgorm ** Dawnwatcher Shaedlass * Argent Dawn guildhall in Stormwind is unoccupied at the moment. * Argent Dawn also maintains a presence around the world of Azeroth: ** Azore Aldamort (Desolace) ** Father Gavin (Dun Morogh) ** Gregor Greystone (Winterspring) ** Argent Guard Thaelrid (Blackfathom Deeps) =Reputation= Reputation with the Argent Dawn may be raised in three main ways: * Killing undead monsters in Western / Eastern Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. Non-elite monsters (except ) stop giving reputation at Honored. Elite monsters stop at Revered, and named elites in Scholomance and Stratholme continue to give reputation forever. * Completing Argent Dawn quests. Reputation gain from quests continues into Exalted. * Turning in Scourgestones / using Argent Dawn Valor Tokens. Reputation gain from scourgestones / valor tokens continues into Exalted. Killing Scourge You can earn favor with the Argent Dawn by killing undead in the Plaguelands: * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite undead (stops at Honored). * 5 reputation for killing any non-elite in Eastern Plaguelands (stops at Revered). * 5 reputation for killing any elite undead in Scholomance and Stratholme (stops at Revered). * 25 reputation for killing any named elite undead in Scholomance and Stratholme. * 50 reputation for killing Baron Rivendare in Stratholme or Ras Frostwhisper in Scholomance. ** Approximately 75 more reputation for killing Baron Rivendare within 45 minutes. * During the Scourge Invasion world event, non-elite Scourge troops provide 5 reputation until Revered, and Shadows of Doom will provide 50 reputation. Scourgestones frame|Argent Commission buff enables you to collect scourgestones. At level 50 you are able to obtain an Argent Dawn Commission trinket at the Bulwark in Tirisfal Glades if you are a Horde character, or at Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands if you are an Alliance character. While equipped, this trinket will allow you to loot Scorgestones when you kill undead in the Plaguelands, Scholomance, and Stratholme. Turning in Scourgestones (at the Bulwark, Chillwind Camp, or Light's Hope Chapel) will raise your reputation with the Argent Dawn. Note that Scourgestones are soulbound and cannot be traded or sold to a vendor. By completing the quests The Flesh Does Not Lie and The Active Agent, you can choose between (+81 Attack Power when fighting undead) or the (increases damage done to undead by spells or effects by 48). Both of those trinkets also function as an Argent Dawn Commission, allowing you to pick up Scourgestones while recieving a significant boost in damage while fighting undead. Scourgestones can then be converted to an Argent Dawn Valor Token, by exchanging an appropriate number of the Scourgestone type: The quest to receive an Argent Dawn Valor Token rewards you with 25 reputation automatically; you can also use the Valor Token itself to gain a further 25 reputation. The Valor Token can also be used to acquire a Craftsman's Writ, as described below. All Scourgestones stack in lots of 250, while Argent Dawn Valor Tokens stack in lots of 500. Quests Cauldron Quests Once you have performed the 4 Cauldron Quests below, you will be able to obtain a Vitreous Focuser from an NPC at your main Argent Dawn camp, which will allow you to collect Osseous Agitators, Somatic Intensifiers, and Ectoplasmic Resonators. These, combined with 1 Arcane Quickener (purchasable from the same NPC) and 4 Runecloth, will allow you to modify the Scourge Cauldrons to poison the Scourge, which will earn you additional faction points. The mobs at the first three cauldrons drop Minion's Scourgestones while the mobs at the fourth Cauldron drop mostly Invader's Scourgestones. * Gives 15 reputation at level 60. Requires 6 Osseous Agitators. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 5 Somatic Intensifiers. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 5 Somatic Intensifiers. * Gives 25 reputation at level 60. Requires 4 Ectoplasmic Resonators. Dawn's Gambit The lengthy Dawn's Gambit quest chain starts in Burning Steppes at Tinkee Steamboil with the Broodling Essence quest chain. After this comes the Egg Freezing quest line in UBRS, which eventually leads to Leonid Barthalomew. In the end, you are able to get an item called Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink in Eastern Plaguelands. This item is placed in the Viewing Room in Scholomance, turning the students into skeletons and requiring you to kill the two mini-bosses in the room (Vectus and his assistant). Both give a Corruptor's Scourgestone and reputation for killing them. Upon completing this quest, you can repeatedly request another Dawn's Gambit from Betina Bigglezink if you wish to repeat the process of killing Vectus again. Plagued Hatchlings Plagued Hatchlings in Scholomance will occasionally drop a Healthy Dragon Scale which begins the repeatable quest Healthy Dragon Scale. Each turn-in will give 50 reputation with Argent Dawn. However, farming them is difficult since these scales can only be found in Scholomance and their drop rate is relatively low (approximately 7%). You cannot find a Healthy Dragon Scale until you have completed the quest Plagued Hatchlings. While the scales do not stack, they are not unique. Insignia Quests There are several NPCs at Light's Hope Chapel that will provide you with Insignia of the Dawn or Insignia of the Crusade in exchange for certain farmable or craftable items. All of the farmable items are exchanged at the rate of 30 items for one Insignia. The items are not Bind on Pickup. Each collection quest rewards you with a specific type of Insignia (Dawn or Crusade), except the quest to collect Savage Fronds, which allows you to choose the type of insignia you wish to receive. The items that can be turned in are: * Bone Fragments, from skeletal creatures in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. Provides you with an Insignia of the Crusade. * Dark Iron Scraps, from the Searing Gorge, Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, and Blackrock Depths. Provides you with an Insignia of the Dawn. * Core of Elements, from elementals in the Plaguelands, Azshara, Burning Steppes, Felwood, Silithus, Winterspring, Un'goro Crater, Dire Maul, and Blackrock Depths. Provides you with an Insignia of the Dawn. * Crypt Fiend Parts, from crypt fiends in the Plaguelands, Stratholme, and Scholomance. Provides you with an Insignia of the Crusade. * Savage Fronds, from Felwood's treants and Un'goro's lashers (all Bloodpetals, not only Bloodpetal Lashers as that would suggest), and Dire Maul. You can choose whether you want to receive an Insignia of the Dawn or an Insignia of the Crusade. The first completion of these repeatable quests gives 200 Argent Dawn reputation; subsequent completions will give 10. Auction house prices vary, but typical costs range from 10-30 gold for enough components to complete the quest if you decide to buy them. Both Insignia can also be received from various NPCs in Light's Hope Chapel in exchange for completing the Craftsman's Writ quests. In exchange for an Argent Dawn Valor Token, Dispatch Commander Metz will give you a Craftsman's Writ, which is an item which starts a quest to turn in a number of crafted items. The writ is not Bind on Pickup, so you can freely trade writs if you get one which does not cater to your trade skill abilities, or even put it up for sale at the Auction House. Each completed writ is good for your choice of one Insignia of the Dawn or Insignia of the Crusade. The Writs are repeatable, and also award 50 Argent Dawn reputation each time. Note that the cost of purchasing the materials for these writs or the components themselves from the Auction House can be substantial (>50g), and demand is sure to drive up prices even further. For this reason it may be advisable to do the collection quests to get your insignias. It also may be worth the effort and valor tokens to reroll writs a couple of times until you get one that's manageable. The Insignia can then be turned in for various rare and epic reward items (see Armaments of the Dawn). Other Quests * Blackfathom Villainy (Argent Guard Thaelrid) - 200 reputation (This quest is available as a low level (20s) quest, but awards the full reputation even at high levels. It is the second quest in a small chain.) Friendly and level 60 only gives 20 reputation * Blackfathom Villainy (Argent Guard Thaelrid) - 200 reputation * Gives 50 reputation. * 52 Everlook Report (tb) Gives 50 reputation. * 52 Everlook Report (tb) Gives 50 reputation. * 53 Scarlet Diversions (tb) ''Gives 100 reputation. Limited Timeframe The following quests can only be done during the 10-hour Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj World Event, and they require you to kill 3 huge bosses in Silithus that can (apparently) only be killed by a very long raid graveyard zerg. * Gives 200 reputation with Booty Bay. * Gives 800 reputation with Thorium Brotherhood. * Gives 800 reputation with Argent Dawn. Reputation Grinds There are various methods available if you wish to raise your Argent Dawn reputation quickly. Outdoor / cauldrons * As soon as you are level 50, get an Argent Dawn Commission and grind the mobs in Sorrow Hill and Felstone Field. Do not turn in the Scourgestones, save them. * If you are already 60, complete the Cauldron quests immediately so that you can get a Vitreous Focuser. Then go to Gahrron's Withering in Western Plaguelands and grind the mobs there. Save all Ectoplasmic Resonators. * When you are honored, stop grinding. Do all the quests in Eastern and Western Plaguelands including the Cauldron quest line. Do all the quests in Scholomance and Stratholme. Do not turn in stones yet. Most elite mobs in these dungeons will give you 5 Reputation per kill until you are Revered. Bosses give 25 reputation per kill. * Once the quests are done, you can either turn in the stones to push yourself to Revered, or save them if you plan on hitting Exalted. Regardless if you want to push to Exalted, be sure and reserve 10 tokens. You will need them to gain access to the shoulder enchant available at Revered. * Once you are Revered, return to Gahrron's Withering with your Ectoplasmic Resonators and use all of them on the Cauldron. Turn in all Scourgestones. Use all Argent Dawn Valor Tokens except for 25. You will need 25 tokens for the shoulder enchant available when you hit Exalted. Continue farming Gahrron's Withering until Exalted. More on Gahrron's Withering Following these simple tips will get you Exalted faster than you imagined. * Equip your Rune of the Dawn and have your Vitreous Focuser in your inventory. * Go to Western Plaguelands and ask for help in general chat. "Anyone want to grind for a bit?". Ideally, you will get a response from someone in their high level fifties to join your party. Usually, they will have their Commission equipped, but NOT a Vitreous Focuser. This person will be happy just to gain XP. * Go to Gahrron's Withering and get after it. The other person in your party won't even see the Ectoplasmic Resonators, and you will be able to loot all of them. * In the meantime, you will also be collecting Minion Scourgestones, Invader Scourgestones, and lots of Runecloth. Also there will be high level green BOE drops, and a good amount of coin. Instances / Scholomance An alternative to a prolonged Gahrron's Withering grind can be repeated forays into the Scholomance instance. Scholomance offers 12 bosses, each one of them grant 25 rep to all party members upon their death as well as a Corruptor's Scourgestone worth an additional 50 points. On average you can expect to earn about 500-700 rep points per full run (including side mini-bosses) that last less then two hours with a decent group. Grinding with a group of friends can be quite beneficial — if they allow you to keep all the stones, you may recieve over 1000 rep points for a short run. In addition, since 1.10 Scholomance offers improved loot drops and can net you a tidy sum on a good run. Some notes: If you grind Gahrron's Withering, it will take an average of about 10,500 kills to get from Revered to Exalted. Assuming you can kill an enemy every 30 seconds, that is approximately 90 hours of grinding. Grinding Scholomance for reputation will take 35 completed Scholomance runs (assuming 600 rep per run), depending on how long each run takes, Scholomance grinding may be more or less efficient. In general, if your guild or friends are willing to run Scholomance multiple times straight, Scholomance runs would be faster. A well-geared party experienced in the instance can clear all the bosses (minus Jandice, usually) three times in four hours, plus you get item or shard benefits that surpass what you would recieve grinding. However, expecting a pick up group to completely clear Scholomance in three hours, or to stick around for multiple runs so you do not have to go back to town is naive. =Rewards= Depending on your reputation with the Dawn, you will be able to purchase certain items from them. Trade skill recipies Argent Dawn offers recipies required to make various frost/shadow resist items. An NPC in Naxxramas' death knight wing teaches players how to make items (for free, but you may only learn 1 pattern), while and item recipies are sold by the Argent Dawn Quatermasters around the world. Recipies to make the following items are available: As well as: *Alchemy: ** Recipe: at Honored *First Aid: ** Recipe: at Honored. *Enchanting: ** Formula: ** Formula: Resistance enchantments Argent Dawn sells various +resistance enchants, mainly for the shoulder slot. You'll be able to purchase a single-school resistance enchant at Revered, and a multi-school version at Exalted reputation. Additionally, you're required to hand in 10 Argent Dawn Valor Tokens to gain access to Revered shoulder enchants, and 25 more for Exalted versions. The following shoulder enchants are available: ;Revered * (+5 arcane resistance) * (+5 fire resistance) * (+5 frost resistance) * (+5 nature resistance) * (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted * (+5 to all resistances) Scarlet Crusade enchantments Additionally, Mataus the Wrathcaster offers the following head/leg enchants for and 10 : * (+10 frost resistance) * (+10 shadow resistance) Armaments of the Dawn As of patch 1.11, you can turn in Insignias (gathered by quests given in Light's Hope Chapel) to receive rare and epic quality items. The number of insignias is determined by your reputation with Argent Dawn and is as follows: The number indicates the number of Insignia of the Dawn AND Insignia of the Crusade you must turn in. For example: Rare items at Friendly reputation require 30 of *each* insignia. The items available through those handins are: * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) * (alla) Miscellaneous Additionally, Argent Dawn sells superior snacks for your adventures in Azeroth: :; : Restores 2148 health and 4410 mana over 30 sec. Must remain seated while eating. Requires Friendly reputation. :; : Restores 1933 health over 27 sec. Also increases your Strength by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. :; : Restores 4410 mana over 30 sec. Also increases your Spirit by 10 for 10 minutes. Requires Revered reputation. =See Also= *Official Argent Dawn faction page Category:Factions Category:Organizations Argent Dawn